1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display control device, and more particularly, to a display control device for a monitor that can control a display in accordance with key operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as monitor devices and television sets have an increasing diversity of functions, and the number of settings on the display device which can be arbitrarily changed by a user increases proportionally.
However, as the number of settings on the display device which can be changed by the user increases as described above, the setting operations naturally become more complicated and troublesome. As a result, it is desirable that a large number of settings can be easily changed and adjusted with an operation system which the user can understand as easily as possible.
Therefore, for example, keys respectively corresponding to functions have been added to a monitor device and are provided on an operation part of the main body of the monitor device or a remote controller. However, in this case, the number of keys to be provided becomes very large, with the result that such an operation system becomes very difficult for the user to operate.
Consequently, it is preferable for the operation system to be made easier to handle by users by decreasing the number of keys. Therefore, in the prior art, for example, a sound volume key, and an input switching key for switching input sources which are relatively frequently used are independently provided on the main body of the monitor device and the remote controller. Besides, adjustment items such as picture quality adjustment and sound quality adjustment which are not frequently used are selected from items on a menu screen to be adjusted.
However, in the aforementioned operation system, keys for functions which are frequently used are independently provided. In addition, the operation system is constituted so that changes of some adjustment values including sound volume and movement of a cursor on the menu screen are normally performed by using a pair of scroll-up and scroll-down keys (or right and left keys), so that the number of keys which can be eliminated is limited.
Furthermore, with respect to sensory-related operations such as the adjustment of the values and the movement of the cursor as described above, there is a problem in that the method for performing the aforementioned operations by pressing the scroll-up and scroll-down keys (or right and left keys) does not necessarily correspond to the operating sense of the user.